One Day in Your Life
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: —Satu hari aku memasuki kehidupanmu, satu hari aku memandang dunia dari sudut pandang matamu.. Dan satu hari itu juga, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. / Satu hari itu cukup untuk membuat pandangan seseorang akan dunia ini berubah—dan Eren mengalami semua itu, ketika ia bertemu dengan lelaki bernama Rivaille. / Slight RiRen, AU. Special for Jeruk! / Art cover by Asahi Cheery


—_Satu hari aku memasuki kehidupanmu,_

—_Satu hari aku memandang dunia dari sudut pandang matamu,_

_...Dan satu hari itu juga, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**One day in your life**_

_**.**_

—_**Nacchan Sakura **_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

—_Karena satu hari itu cukup,_

_Untuk bisa membuatku tersadar.._

_Bahwa dunia ini tak selalu sama di dalam pandangan setiap orang._

_._

_._

_._

"—Tunggu. Kenapa aku... ada disini, ya?"

Lelaki itu mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali—warna hijau yang memancar dari kedua bola matanya mengarah ke kiri dan kanan secara berulang dan kembali tertutup untuk beberapa saat. —masih di atas garis kebingungan, lelaki itu kini melihat ke sekelilingnya—ia berada di dalam... ruangan yang asing.

Ruangan yang tak ada debu sejauh mata memandang—ruangan yang tertata rapi dan begitu higienis. Kasur yang ditutupi sprei berwarna putih, tirai berwarna abu-abu—

Ini bukan kamar miliknya.

"..Aku... dimana?"

Menelan ludah—lelaki itu berusaha untuk tidak merasa panik. Tarik nafas, hembuskan—tarik nafas, hembuskan—berkali-kali ia melakukan itu agar tidak berteriak histeris seperti orang yang hilang akal pikiran, dan ia membuat otaknya berpikir keras agar bisa tahu bagaimana bisa ia ada di ruangan asing yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

—Sementara otaknya sedang berpikir, degup jantungnya kini semakin tidak beraturan—seolah memerintah sang otak agar bisa mengingat lebih cepat. Kalau tidak cepat ingat, ia tidak akan tahu—apakah ia ini diculik sebelumnya, atau mungkin ia tidur sambil berjalan lalu sampai di ruangan asing ini tanpa diketahui sang pemilik?

Tapi mengingat itu bukanlah hal yang mudah—pemuda itu sempat berpikir untuk kabur begitu saja. Melihat kamar ini terletak di lantai dua, dan ada pohon yang cukup tinggi di dekat jendela—ia bisa kabur tanpa diketahui, sepertinya. Lagipula, langitnya masih gelap—berarti, di luar sepi. Tak akan ada orang yang melihatnya.. bukan?

. . . .

Tapi—kalau gagal, bagaimana? Terbayang di benaknya—jika ia gagal melarikan diri, dan sang pemilik kamar tiba-tiba datang dan melihatnya sedang berusaha keluar dari jendela—mungkin ia akan diteriaki maling, atau penguntit, atau orang mesum—yah, dan sebagainya. Kemudian ia akan melihat wajahnya terpampang besar di halaman depan surat kabar keesokan harinya, dengan topik berita yang dicetak memakai huruf besar dan tebal; bertuliskan namanya, "_**Seorang lelaki bernama—"**_

. . . . .

...Eh?

Tunggu—

"Tapi—namaku... siapa?"

Lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya—dia bahkan tak mengingat namanya sendiri?

.

.

.

Berguling ke samping kiri—berguling ke samping kanan. Sementara tubuhnya sudah bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri—otaknya masih mencari jawaban yang tak pernah bisa ia ingat lagi.

Lelaki itu melihat ke arah penunjuk waktu yang tersimpan di atas meja—kini jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka lima, dan itu berarti sudah tiga puluh menit ia berguling di atas karpet milik seseorang yang masih belum diketahui siapa. Masih jam lima pagi—masih ada waktu untuk berpikir.

...Seharusnya sih, begitu.

—_**BRAK!**_

Lelaki itu terkejut—mendengar seseorang membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba, namun suaranya entah kenapa tak mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh yang biasanya orang tunjukkan ketika rasa kaget menyentuh dirinya; nafasnya memang tercekat untuk beberapa detik dan bahu nya terangkat selama beberapa detik juga. Namun, ia tidak berteriak.

—Tapi, paniknya semakin menjadi. Orang yang kelihatannya adalah sang pemilik kamar—sudah datang dan berdiri di hadapannya.

...Oh, baiklah. Satu hari lagi yang begitu menakjubkan baginya.

Belum juga ia mengingat namanya, ia harus berurusan dengan satu masalah lagi—sial, kenapa ia tidak bisa ingat, sih?!

Lelaki di hadapannya masih terdiam dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangannya—sementara lelaki yang satunya masih dalam keadaan harap-harap-cemas, menunggu agar sang pemilik ruangan yang kini ada di hadapannya untuk mengamuk dan mengusirnya secara kasar, atau mungkin melaporkannya kepada polisi. Oh, sungguh—ia sudah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

—tapi, semua yang menjadi ekspetasi si pemuda tersebut tidak pernah terjadi—lelaki dengan rambut berwarna hitam gelap dan iris _Silver _itu hanya menghela nafas, dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja—duduk di atas kursi yang ada di hadapan meja kerja miliknya.

—Loh, loh? Ia bahkan tak terkejut melihat lelaki tak dikenal sedang duduk di atas karpet kamarnya—ia melewati pemuda itu begitu saja, kemudian ia duduk di atas kursi dan melempar sebuah koran ke atas kasurnya. Sang pemuda beriris hijau menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

'—_Apa itu berarti, ia mengenalku? _—_Apa itu berarti, aku memang ada di ruangan ini semenjak awal? ...Tapi, aku tidak ingat apa-apa_—'

—Tak bisa melemparkan pertanyaan apapun, pemuda dengan surai coklat itu memutuskan untuk diam dan duduk manis sampai sang pemilik iris _Silver _melemparkan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

—_Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack_—

Suara detik jam masih menemani.

Masih sama—pemuda dengan iris _Silver _itu tak mengatakan apapun, semenjak tadi hanya berkutat dengan sebuah buku catatan dan juga sebatang pulpen yang ia gunakan untuk menulis sesuatu—entah apa itu. Dan pemuda yang satunya lagi semakin kebingungan—kenapa sang pemilik kamar tidak mengatakan apapun?

—Dan kabar baiknya, pemuda itu masih tidak ingat siapa namanya, siapa dirinya, dan kenapa bisa ia ada disini—entahlah, mungkin ia amnesia?

"—Hey,"

Surai coklatnya ia garuk dengan perlahan—walau tidak terasa gatal. Akhirnya, ia berbicara duluan—walau hanya sebuah kata yang singkat.

"Um, maaf—halo?"

—Yang dipanggil malah mengeluarkan suara menggeram yang kecil, seperti menggerutu dan meminta sang pemuda dengan iris hijau itu untuk diam. —Tapi, ia masih tetap diabaikan.

Dan pemuda itu menghela nafas sekencang mungkin—berharap agar aksinya mendapatkan reaksi dari yang sedang duduk di atas kursi. Namun pulpen yang menarik garis itu masih bergerak dan tak ada suara yang bertanya—masih diabaikan, artinya.

Menyerah, pemuda itu pun membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Untuk mendapatkan perhatian seseorang saja rasanya sulit, ya. Ditambah kau harus mengingat banyak hal di dalam waktu yang bersamaan—semakin sulit saja.

Merentangkan tangannya, pemuda itu merasakan ujung jarinya menyentuh benda dengan tekstur yang sedikit kasar dan lembab—ia menggerakkan bola matanya, melihat ujung jarinya menyentuh surat kabar yang tadi dilemparkan oleh sang iris _Silver._

—Bosan dan lelah untuk mengingat, pemuda tersebut mengambil surat kabar tersebut.

_Flap, Flap, Flap_—berita demi berita ia baca judulnya saja, mulai dari berita tentang pembunuhan, pencurian, atau berita soal olahraga dan juga selebriti dan tokoh politik—tak ada yang menarik di matanya. Ia hanya memperhatikan berita-berita yang judulnya dicetak dengan huruf besar saja; karena ia pikir, yang dibuat begitu menonjol berarti adalah yang paling menarik.

—melihat bahwa berita yang ia baca tak ada yang menarik, ia melihat berita-berita lain yang diketik dengan tulisan lebih kecil.

Iklan, iklan, iklan, berita duka—ah, yang dicetak dengan huruf kecil memang kebanyakan dianggap tidak berguna. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal; bahkan koran sudah gagal mengusir rasa bosannya.

_Flap, flap, flap_—pemuda itu membalikkan halaman demi halaman; membaca satu per satu judul berita dari yang hurusnya besar, sedang, sampai yang hurufnya paling kecil sekalipun.

Pembunuhan, pencurian, tokoh politik berkampanye—berita kecelakaan.

Pemuda itu menarik kedua alisnya ke atas. —Mungkin satu berita bisa ia baca sampai habis, untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

—Seorang lelaki yang tertabrak mobil. Saksi melihat lelaki tersebut sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru dan hendak menyebrang jalan, ia terlambat untuk berhenti ketika ada truk besar menghampiri—

Korban berumur tujuh belas tahun; murid dari _SMA Trost, _kelas tiga. Dengan nama lengkap Eren Jaeger—

. . . .

Dan kedua bola mata itu membesar seketika.

—kecil, memang. Namun disana; terselip foto sang korban, di tempat paling pojok dan itu adalah foto seadanya—menampilkan wajah lelaki yang tak tersenyum dan bersikap tegak, seperti foto untuk kartu pelajar.

—pemuda dengan warna hijau di matanya itu bercermin.

. . . . .

—Kebetulan saja, bukan?

"Hey, kau—" pemuda itu masih mau memastikan keadaan—ia kini menghampiri lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk di atas kursi. Sejenak matanya menangkap buku catatan yang bertuliskan nama dan umur lelaki tersebut; Rivaille, 21 tahun. Namun matanya lebih ingin untuk fokus kepada sosok yang memiliki nama tersebut.

"Kau bisa melihatku, 'kan?"

—Tak ada jawaban.

"—Kau bisa mendengarku, 'kan..?"

—Masih, tidak ada jawaban.

"—Hey! Jangan abaikan a—"

Lelaki itu—Rivaille, beranjak dari kursinya. Dan yah—sedikit bersorak dalam hati, pemuda itu mengira bahwa Rivaille akan menoleh ke arahnya dan berteriak, '_Berisik!' _—atau semacamnya. Ada reaksi, itu saja sudah cukup.

Rivaille menoleh—tepat ke arah pemuda tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam. oh—iya, bagus! Ia memberikan respon, ia memberikan respon! Itu berarti, berita di koran itu—

"Sudah jam enam, aku harus pergi... Ah, sejak kapan koran ini terbuka? Pasti ada angin dari jendela tadi—"

.

.

.

—Bohong... 'kan?

. . . .

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Rivaille berjalan begitu saja melewati dirinya—tidak, berjalan begitu saja menembus tubuhnya tanpa masalah—membuat lelaki itu berpikir dua kali.

—Lelaki bernama Rivaille ini tidak memberikan respon dari semua kata-katanya;

Ia tidak merasa terkejut ketika menemukan lelaki asing sudah ada di dalam kamarnya;

—Ia berjalan menembus tubuhnya begitu saja.

Dan, itu berarti..

"...Namaku adalah Eren Jaeger," Pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya seraya membuat kedua bola matanya membesar—"...Dan aku sudah mati."

.

.

.

Rivaille melingkarkan sebuah syal berwarna hijau di lehernya—memakai mantel tebal dan memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas kotak berwarna hitam. Rivaille tidak sarapan—ia hanya meminum secangkir kopi, membawa satu kotak susu putih dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Baiklah—halo, um, Rivaille! aku tahu kau tak bisa melihatku—tapi, perkenalkan, namaku Eren Jaeger!" Sekali lagi, Rivaille berjalan menembus dirinya—dan Eren menghela nafas. "Ya, ya, salam kenal..."

—Tak punya tujuan dan hanya ingat akan namanya sendiri saja; Eren, pemuda yang kini hanya berwujud sebagai roh yang tak bisa dilihat siapapun—memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemuda bernama Rivaille ini sampai matahari terbenam.

"Aku bukan penguntit loh! Aku tidak punya tujuan lain—jadi izinkan aku mengikuti dirimu, ya. Agar aku tidak merasa bosan, dan mungkin saja—karena mengikutimu, aku jadi tahu harus melakukan apa selanjutnya."

Meski Eren masih belum tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, meski Eren masih kebingungan akan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya—otaknya yang sudah lelah pun ia buat beristirahat sejenak. Dan karena tak mau rasa bosan menggerogoti dirinya karena tak melakukan apapun—Eren mengikuti Rivaille yang kini akan pergi entah kemana.

—Sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya ini sudah mati, Eren kini memiliki pertanyaan baru di benaknya. Kenapa ia bisa ada di kamar Rivaille ketika tersadar, ya?

"—Humm, mungkin kematianku ada hubungannya dengan Rivaille?" Eren menatap figur di hadapannya seraya meneliti dari atas sampai bawah—lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya ini masih berjalan tanpa rasa curiga. "Ah, mana mungkin. Kalau yang ditulis di koran itu benar, berarti dia bukan pelakunya—Rivaille tidak memakai mobil."

Eren kembali berjalan, menyamai kecepatan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Rivaille—meski hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang dan celana jins di musim dingin dan bersalju, Eren tak merasakan dingin dibandingkan Rivaille yang terus menghembuskan nafas putih—meski sudah memakai mantel tebal dan syal hangat.

Keuntungan memiliki tubuh yang berbentuk roh, mungkin?

Eren masih menatap figur di hadapannya—tak terlihat ramah, sepertinya. Dari raut wajah yang selalu terlihat cemberut, ditambah kerut-kerut yang alisnya buat—dan juga minim ekspressi. Mungkin Rivaille adalah seorang yang bersifat _grumpy_, asumsi Eren.

"—Lagipula, masih pagi begini.. kau mau kemana sih, Rivaille? —Eh, aku boleh memanggil nama depanmu tanpa izin?"

—dan yang bersangkutan masih sibuk mengarahkan matanya ke arah jalanan yang ditutupi warna putih.

"Ini musim dingin, loh. Kau belum mendapatkan libur musim dingin, memangnya?" Eren berlari kecil kemudian berbalik—membuat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Rivaille. "Hey—"

—_**Syut**_!

—Rivaille berjalan menembus dirinya.

"...Yah, percuma juga aku berbicara denganmu, ya?"

Mengeluarkan suara tawa yang hampa—Eren kembali berjalan mengikuti Rivaille dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Oh—taman ini, rasanya aku kenal taman ini.."

Eren melihat taman yang kini warna hijaunya ditutupi oleh putih salju—bangku taman terlihat membeku, dan air kolam kini menjadi es yang sama keras dengan sebuah batu. Pemandangan yang familiar—ditemani hembusan angin musim dingin yang membuat tubuh kaku seketika.

Pecahan memori yang mirip dengan foto-foto yang dikumpulkan dalam sebuah album—melewat dengan cepat di dalam benaknya. Pernah, ia pernah ke tempat ini—tapi masih sama, otaknya tak mau memberikan bantuan.

"Ah.. sudahlah, lagipula—kalau aku ingat pun, tak ada gunanya, bukan?" Eren tertawa kecil. "...Aku ini sudah mati."

Matanya menangkap butiran putih yang berjatuhan dengan anggun—menari dengan arah yang tak teratur, jatuh menembus tubuhnya yang seakan menyatu dengan udara yang hampa.

"..Lagipula.. Rivaille! untuk apa sih, lelaki ini datang ke taman pagi-pagi begini—"

"—_Miaw!"_

Nafas Eren sekali lagi tercekat—ada suara lain, suara yang bukan dari mulut manusia—menemani suasana taman ini yang hanya diisi oleh Rivaille dan juga dirinya yang tidak terlihat. Berjalan mendekati Rivaille, Eren melihat lelaki itu sedang menuangkan satu kotak susu putih—

Loh, itu 'kan susu putih yang tadi Rivaille masukkan ke dalam tas, ya?

"_Nyaaaw_—!_" _—seekor anak kucing di dalam kotak kardus, masih mengeong seraya menatap ke arah Rivaille—sementara yang berada di atasnya hanya tertawa kecil selama beberapa detik, menuangkan susu putih itu ke dalam sebuah kotak plastik yang sepertinya memang sudah ada dari lama—

"—Demi Tuhan, Rivaille!—kau datang se-pagi ini hanya untuk memberikan sekotak susu kepada seekor anak kucing?!" Eren menggeleng dramatis—"Heh, kalau aku, sih, lebih memilih tidur dulu sampai jam tujuh, deh... setidaknya, sampai mataharinya muncul. Suhunya dingin sekali, loh!"

—dan Rivaille yang selesai menuangkan sekotak susu putih itu membelai sang anak kucing berbulu abu-abu, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan anak kucing tersebut.

"—Hey, kau mau kemana lagi? Rivaille, tunggu!"

—Eren kembali mengikuti lelaki tersebut.

.

.

.

Pukul enam pagi lewat tiga puluh menit—Rivaille masih berjalan ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Eren, dan Eren masih setia mengikuti dari belakang. Eren sebenarnya bisa saja pergi ke tempat lain dan berjalan-jalan sesuka hati—dibandingkan harus mengikuti lelaki yang tak tahu kemana arah tujuannya untuk pergi. Tapi—entahlah, tubuhnya lebih memilih untuk bertingkah seperti magnet—berjalan mengikuti arah lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

Masih dengan udara yang dingin menusuk pori-pori kulit—Eren yang tak memiliki tujuan masih menatap lelaki di hadapannya; punggung yang tak terlalu lebar namun terlihat kuat itu, sebenarnya.. apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya?

_Tap, tap, tap_—Rivaille berjalan maju, Eren mengikuti di belakang.

_Tap, tap, tap_—Rivaille memperlambat langkah kakinya, Eren juga perlahan memperlambat langkah kakinya.

_Tap._ —Rivaille berhenti melangkah, dan Eren juga berhenti melangkah. Membiarkan jejak kaki Rivaille yang tadi membekas di atas putihnya salju kini perlahan mulai memudar karena ditutupi oleh timbunan yang baru—

Kali ini.. apa lagi?

Suara gaduh yang ditutupi tebalnya dinding—Rivaille kini berbelok ke arah sebuah bangunan yang dibatasi pagar besi yang sudah berkarat. Suara gaduh itu masih terdengar—asalnya dari dalam bangunan tersebut. Lampu masih menyala di dalam ruangan—cahayanya sedikit menembus dari jendela. Eren mengarahkan bola matanya kepada papan yang tertempel di samping gerbang kecil—

'_Panti asuhan Maria'_

Eren mengerutkan dahi—demi Tuhan, sekarang.. Rivaille akan melakukan apa lagi?

"Ah, Rivaille! tumben kau datang pagi sekali,"

Eren ikut masuk ke dalam bangunan, mengikuti Rivaille—yang kini disambut oleh gadis dengan surai oranye yang indah dan sorot mata yang lembut. Senyum gadis itu semakin mengembang ketika Rivaille menjawab sapaannya,

"Selamat pagi, Petra. Iya—aku sudah berjanji akan mengajari anak-anak caranya menulis, hari ini. Mereka sangat senang mempelajari hal baru—jadi kalau aku datang jam tujuh, aku yakin enam puluh menit tak akan cukup untuk mereka,"

Gadis bernama Petra itu tertawa kecil, "Ya, walau kau terlihat menyeramkan di luar, ternyata anak-anak bisa menyukaimu, ya. Ayo masuk! Di dalam hangat, loh. Aku akan menyiapkan sup."

—Eren masih terdiam, sesekali mengedipkan matanya. Tubuhnya memang ikut bergerak ketika Rivaille memasuki ruangan yang terlihat hangat—namun matanya masih tak lepas dari sosok Rivaille, dari kata-kata Petra, dan dari apa yang baru saja otaknya mengerti—

Rivaille datang pagi-pagi—hanya untuk mengajar di panti asuhan?

Eren ingin rasanya menggeleng kepala seraya mendengus ke arahnya—sungguh, di cuaca dingin begini, bukankah lebih baik jika kau berdiam diri lebih lama di dalam kasur? Lebih nyaman kalau kau tidur di atas benda empuk tersebut sambil menghangatkan diri di dalam selimut—daripada harus repot-repot bangun pagi dan berjalan di antara hembusan angin, bukan?

—Apalagi kalau ternyata, ia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mengurusi anak kecil.

Eren mengikuti Rivaille sampai masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan sebuah kelas—meja dan kursi yang tertata rapi, sebuah papan tulis yang terletak di depan, dan juga kertas berisi coretan gambar yang menempel di sisi dinding berserakan—

"Waah, ada Rivaille nii-san!"

—Dan sekumpulan anak-anak kecil mengerubungi Rivaille ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Sungguh kontras dengan wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan sifat ramah, sungguh berlawanan dengan wajahnya yang terus menunjukkan emosi hampa tanpa senyuman. Anak-anak kecil ini tak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa takut ataupun ragu untuk mendekati sosok lelaki yang memakai syal hijau tersebut—tersenyum dengan polosnya, tertawa seraya memanggil namanya..

..Untuk sesaat, Eren tertegun di tempat.

Pemandangan ini entah mengapa terasa aneh—melihatnya saja membuat hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang menembus, terasa ada bagian yang kosong dan kini hanya diisi oleh udara yang dingin dan hampa.

—Kenapa ia merasa hatinya seperti dipilin, ya?

"Rivaille nii-san, hari ini kita akan belajar apa?"

"—Kita akan belajar caranya menulis, Sasha. Sekarang semuanya duduk yang rapi, ya. Kita akan belajar sambil menunggu Petra nee-san selesai dengan sup di dapur."

Dan Eren masih terdiam—menyaksikan bagaimana Rivaille mengajarkan caranya menulis dengan sungguh-sungguh, kepada kumpulan anak kecil tanpa orang tua yang menyimak dengan baik.

.

.

.

"—Sungguh, Rivaille. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas kebaikanmu; ucapan terima kasih saja rasanya tidak cukup. Kau yakin kau tidak mau menerima bayaran apapun?"

"Petra, aku sudah melakukan hal ini semenjak dua tahun yang lalu—dan kau terus mengatakan dan bertanya hal yang sama kepadaku selama dua tahun ini juga. Apa kau tidak bosan mendengar jawabanku?"

"Tidak, Rivaille, hanya saja.. untuk tahu bahwa ada orang yang melakukan semua ini dengan suka rela, rasanya aku tidak percaya."

—Satu jam setengah terlewati, kini Rivaille sedang berbincang dengan Petra di depan pintu, bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke destinasi Rivaille selanjutnya.

Dan Eren masih menatap kedua insan tersebut dari jarak aman—tidak terlalu dekat, tidak terlalu jauh—namun pembicaraan mereka masih bisa tertangkap jelas oleh telinganya.

Dan hal itu membuat Eren kembali mengerutkan dahi—tidak dibayar? Serius? Mengajari anak-anak kecil itu merepotkan—Eren sudah melihatnya sendiri, betapa Rivaille kerepotan karena anak-anak kecil itu mudah bosan dan terkadang jadi membuat keributan, tak bisa diatur, bahkan kalau mereka sudah ngotot ingin berhenti—mereka menangis kencang seraya berteriak ke arah Rivaille.

—Apa tujuan lelaki ini, sih?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang, Petra."

"—Eh? kau tidak mau ikut makan pagi dulu?"

"Tidak, tidak—aku akan makan di kafe milik kakek itu, seperti biasa."

"Oh, begitu?" Petra tersenyum tipis. "Padahal kafe itu sepi sekali, loh. Hampir tak ada pengunjung. Masih betah disana?"

"Pfft—kakek itu akan histeris kalau aku tidak datang. Sudah ya, Petra. Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok!"

Kembali mengikuti Rivaille, Eren seperti tidak bisa menghilangkan kerutan di dahinya—tidak bisa ditebak, ia seolah selalu salah dalam hal mengira-ngira—akan apa yang Rivaille mungkin lakukan selanjutnya.

Pertama—memberi minum kepada anak kucing. Kedua—mengajar anak-anak di panti asuhan.

Yang ke tiga apa, ya?

Kali ini langkah kaki mereka terhitung tidak banyak—Rivaille berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari panti asuhan. Sekali lagi, Eren harus mempersiapkan diri akan apa yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

—Selalu penuh kejutan, kali ini Rivaille memasuki sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat sedikit kumuh dan sunyi.

Bangunan tanpa pagar pembatas itu memiliki pintu yang ditutupi oleh kaca—membuat orang-orang bisa melihat jelas ke dalam ruangan. Di dalamnya—Eren melihat tata ruangan yang disusun seperti sebuah... tempat makan?

Tapi—tempat makan ini begitu sepi, bangunannya juga tua sekali. Masa' iya, Rivaille mau makan di tempat ini? Tempat ini bahkan sepertinya sudah tidak dikunjungi siapapun lagi.

"Selamat pagi," Rivaille mendorong pintu kaca tersebut—membuat lonceng kecil di atas pintu tersebut berbunyi indah, dan Eren tak perlu repot-repot untuk mendorong pintu tersebut—ia menembus benda padat dengan mudahnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Rivaille!" Seorang kakek dengan surai rambut yang mulai dihiasi oleh warna putih, dan juga keriput yang menghiasi wajahnya—menyambut Rivaille seraya tersenyum hangat. "Kali ini kau datang lebih awal, ada apa?"

"—Tidak, hanya ingin bangun lebih awal saja. Aku ingin menu sarapanku seperti biasa, ya."  
"Oh—baiklah, silahkan duduk dan menunggu, aku tak akan lama."

Rivaille mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela—meletakkan mantel dan tasnya di samping kursi, Rivaille melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Menatap butiran es yang turun, mungkin?

Sementara Eren duduk tanpa suara di hadapannya—jelas, Rivaille tak bisa melihat sosoknya dan mendengar suaranya—keberadaan Eren sudah bagaikan udara saja rasanya. Dan Eren masih mengamati lelaki di hadapannya ini semenjak tadi.

Awalnya, Eren hanya mengisi otaknya dengan banyak pertanyaan—seperti, kenapa ia bisa ada di dalam ruangan Rivaille, kenapa ia bisa lupa akan namanya, kenapa ia bisa tidak mengingat satu hal pun tentang dirinya sendiri—

Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, mengingat dirinya sudah menjadi roh yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa—seharusnya, ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

—Tapi, kini otaknya membuat teka-teki lain, mengisi ruang pikirnya dengan pertanyaan seputar lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa jam lalu—Rivaille. tentang banyak hal, tentang gerak-geriknya yang tak bisa ditebak, tentang isi pikirannya yang tak bisa dimengerti.

Rasa penasaran itu bisa membunuh seekor kucing—tapi, Eren sudah mati. Jadi, ia tidak peduli. Dan kenapa bisa ia merasa penasaran kepada seorang lelaki yang ia temui kurang dari satu hari tersebut—ia juga tidak peduli.

Rivaille itu lelaki yang unik, menurut Eren.

"Silahkan, Rivaille. _French Toast _dan _Caramel latte, _pesananmu yang biasanya."

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat seiring ia berpikir—dan pesanan Rivaille sudah sampai, tersaji hangat di atas meja. Kalau saja Eren bisa menyentuh makanan di hadapannya—ia juga ingin mencicipi rasanya, pasti enak. Tampilannya saja sudah cukup menggoda.

"Terima kasih." Rivaille mengangguk dan menyantap sarapan miliknya dengan rapi dan elegan. Wangi yang menggoda sesekali mampir pada penciuman Eren—baiklah, ia harus mengakui, walaupun kafe ini reyot dan tidak menarik, makanannya terlihat tidak begitu buruk.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak," Eren menopang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan—menatap Rivaille yang masih menyantap makanan miliknya. "Aku baru tahu ada orang unik seperti dirimu."

—Tentu saja, Eren tak mengharapkan balasan atau respon, suaranya tidak akan sampai pada pendengaran lelaki itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

"...Tapi, aneh juga, ya." Eren perlahan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. "Aku jadi tertarik dengan dunia yang ada di dalam sudut pandang matamu."

Sesekali menatap makanan yang menggoda, Eren tidak sadar bahwa Rivaille baru saja menghela nafas. Kini jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan tepat—waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Aku harus cepat, kalau tidak, aku akan terlambat." Rivaille menghabiskan sisa _Caramel latte _miliknya dan beranjak dari kursi—memakai mantelnya kembali dan mengambil tas miliknya. Rivaille mengambil satu lembar kertas roti dari tasnya, membungkus _French Toast _miliknya yang masih tersisa, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Eren ikut beranjak dari atas kursi dan mengikuti Rivaille tanpa suara. "Kakek, ini uangnya—terima kasih atas makanannya, aku pergi dulu."

"—Ah, Rivaille—kembaliannya—"

"Ambil saja, kek. Aku pergi dulu."

—Tak menerima bayaran, dan tak menerima kembalian. Eren semakin bingung saja—Rivaille ini.. apa dia lelaki yang kelebihan uang?

Membuka pintu kaca dan melangkah keluar, Eren sekali lagi menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan lelaki bersurai hitam di hadapannya—walau lelaki di hadapannya sama sekali tak tahu akan keberadaan lelaki yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Kali ini, dengan sedikit terburu-buru—Rivaille berjalan dengan cukup cepat.

"—Tch, sial, semoga aku tidak ketinggalan kereta." Rivaille kini setengah berlari—meski kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, ia harus mengejar waktu agar tak tertinggal kerena yang akan membawanya menuju Universitas _Recon, _dimana ia menuntut ilmu sekarang.

Eren tertawa kecil di belakang—tuh, 'kan? Rivaille memang aneh. Kalau tidak mau telat, untuk apa ia repot-repot harus ke panti asuhan terlebih dahulu?

Menuruni anak tangga yang membawanya ke sebuah stasiun kereta—Rivaille masih berharap bahwa dirinya tidak akan ketinggalan kereta. Langkah kakinya ia percepat—dan Eren masih setia mengekor di belakangnya.

Eren memperhatikan langkah kaki yang semakin cepat tersebut—dengan perkiraan bahwa langkah kaki itu akan berubah menjadi gerak lari yang membawa tubuhnya secepat hembusan angin.

. . . .

—Dan ekspetasi Eren lagi-lagi salah. Langkah kaki Rivaille terhenti.

"—Loh? Bukannya kau ini terburu-buru? Oi, Rivaille—"

Rivaille menoleh ke arah sebuah kursi—dimana di atasnya ada seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian lusuh dan juga wajah yang kotor. Sekali lagi, Eren dibuatnya kebingungan—takut terlambat, tapi masih sempat melihat ke arah anak kecil—atau gelandangan yang kini sedang duduk menahan dingin?

Rivaille kembali melangkahkan kakinya—namun kali ini, ke arah yang berbeda. Ia berbelok dan menghampiri anak kecil tersebut—lagi-lagi, Eren rasanya lelah melihat Rivaille dan 'sikap-sok-atau-terlalu-baik'nya.

Eren kali ini melihat dari jarak jauh—malas mengikuti Rivaille kesana. Ia hanya melihat Rivaille yang mulutnya bergerak, seperti mengatakan sesuatu—namun pendengarannya tak cukup tajam untuk bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan. Eren menangkap sosok Rivaille yang kini melepas syal miliknya dan melingkarkan syal tersebut kepada anak kecil tersebut—tunggu.

—Apa dia gila?! Eren sudah melihat Rivaille sesekali menggigil kedinginan, semenjak tadi—walaupun memakai mantel dan syal. Dan sekarang, ia melepaskan syal yang membuat lehernya merasa sedikit hangat, dan memberikannya kepada orang tidak dikenal?

—Oh, entahlah. Pikirannya memang aneh.

Selesai memberikan syal tersebut—Eren melihat Rivaille mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya—oh, sisa sarapan paginya. Rivaille memberikan makanan yang masih sedikit hangat tersebut, dan Eren dapat melihat anak kecil di hadapan Rivaille tersenyum lebar seraya menggerakan mulutnya, mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

—'Terima kasih' saja sudah cukup, ya?

Rivaille membelai lembut kepala anak kecil tersebut dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kini ia kembali melangkah ke arah yang sama dengan tujuan awal—mengejar kereta pagi yang entah masih ada atau tidak. Eren pun kembali mengikuti langkahnya.

—Kejutan apa lagi ya, yang akan Rivaille berikan kepadanya?

.

.

.

Beruntung karena masih bisa mengejar kereta pagi, Rivaille kini sudah sampai di depan gerbang megah milik Universitas _Recon. _Eren ingin rasanya memberikan pemuda tersebut tepukan di bahu, sebagai tanda bahwa Eren salut akan usahanya—nyaris saja, ia terlambat. Dan dengan susah payah, Rivaille berlari dari stasiun menuju Universitasnya sampai kehabisan nafas.

—Pasti kakinya merasa sangat sakit, harus berlari di udara dingin. Dengan jari yang kaku begitu, pasti telapak kakinya sudah lecet sekarang.

Dan lagi—Rivaille tidak duduk sama sekali saat di kereta tadi. Eren ingin sekali mentertawakan tindakan bodoh Rivaille—memberikan kursi terakhir yang susah payah ia dapatkan untuk seorang wanita tidak dikenal. Kalau saja Eren ada di posisinya; ia pasti sudah menikmati kursi empuk itu sendirian.

Lagipula, kenapa juga harus peduli pada orang tidak dikenal?

Masih mengikuti Rivaille—Eren kini sampai di dalam sebuah ruangan besar, berbentuk sedikit melingkar dan diisi oleh banyak meja dan kursi yang sudah hampir penuh oleh banyak orang. Di paling depan ada sebuah papan tulis raksasa—oh, sebuah ruangan kelas. Sementara Rivaille duduk di kursi barisan tengah, Eren berjalan-jalan bebas mengitari ruangan.

Satu orang berdiri di depan dan menjelaskan berbagai teori yang Eren tak mengerti—hitungan dan angka? Eren menebak jurusan yang Rivaille ambil berhubungan dengan fisika atau kimia, atau mungkin biologi—melihat banyaknya teori yang diiringi hitungan tersebut—tapi, entahlah, Eren tak mau mengurusi hal tersebut.

Sampai di barisan tengah, Eren mendengarkan perbincangan di antara satu orang lelaki dan satu orang gadis, beberapa barisan di belakang Rivaille. Eren awalnya tidak peduli—namun sang gadis tiba-tiba mengucapkan satu hal yang menangkap perhatiannya.

"—Lihat, si wajah datar tanpa emosi tersebut. Rivaille, ya? Pfft, aku benci sekali kepadanya."

Oho—benar, perhatian Eren kini tertangkap sepenuhnya. Ia kemudian duduk di jarak kosong antara kedua orang tersebut—mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di tengah-tengah.

"Padahal kemarin, ia baru saja memukul anak bernama Auruo itu tanpa sebab, bukan? Dan sekarang ia sudah masuk ke dalam kelas seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.. betul-betul tak punya hati."

—Rivaille? memukul seseorang? Eren ingin sekali rasanya berteriak seraya tertawa dan mengayun-ayunkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan lelaki ini. Orang yang capek-capek bangun pagi hanya untuk memberi minum seekor anak kucing—tak bisa dibayangkan bisa memukul seorang lelaki tanpa sebab.

"—ya, begitulah. Dari tampangnya saja kau bisa melihat, bukan? Tampang preman, menyeramkan. Berbahaya, tuh, kalau orang seperti dia terus hidup.."

.

"Kenapa ia tidak mati saja, sih?"

.

—_**BRAK! **_Eren tanpa sadar menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Mengira tak akan ada reaksi—Eren tak sadar bahwa seisi ruangan kini menjadi sunyi. Dan dua orang yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya terdiam seketika, dan tentu saja—mereka berdua terkejut; ada yang menggebrak meja, tapi tak ada sosoknya.

Eren masih mengepalkan kedua tangan yang baru saja membentur meja—ia tak merasa janggal karena tangannya tidak menembus benda solid tersebut. Ia lebih konsentrasi kepada emosinya yang menyala ketika mendengar ucapan dua orang di sampingnya—

Tak punya hati? Menyeramkan? ...Lebih baik mati saja?

"—_**Jangan bercanda! Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa!"**_

"...Mina? Thomas? Kalian menggebrak meja?"  
"T—Tidak, sir! Kami juga bingung, tiba-tiba ada suara—"

"_**Tidak punya hati? Tolong, lelaki dengan muka tembok ini bahkan masih sempat menghabiskan waktunya untuk memberikan syal, dibandingkan membicarakan hal buruk tentang orang lain yang hanya sebuah asumsi semata!"**_

"—Baiklah, kita berlanjut ke penjelasan tadi. Jadi—"

"_**Kenapa kalian tidak mendengarkan aku?!" **_Eren menarik nafas dalam-dalam—melanjutkan kalimatnya yang diucapkan dengan suara lantang, walau tak ada yang mendengarkan. _**"Kenapa kalian tidak melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda?!"**_

—Meski begitu...

Eren tak sadar bahwa cara berpikirnya akan Rivaille sudah berubah, ketika ia berteriak saat itu.

.

.

.

"—Aah, aku lelah..."

"Hmph—Rivaille, seharusnya kau benar-benar menghajar kedua orang itu, tahu! Mereka sudah berbicara buruk soal dirimu di belakang—"

"Jam sebelas.. aku tidak ada kelas apapun lagi, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan."

Eren mendengus kesal ketika Rivaille berjalan menembus dirinya dan mengabaikan setiap gerutu yang Eren lontarkan—Eren tahu, bahwa mustahil dan sia-sia baginya untuk bisa membuat Rivaille mendengarkan suaranya—tapi, Eren tidak peduli.

"Demi Tuhan, Rivaille! Apa teman-temanmu memang seperti itu semua? Menilai dari tampangmu semata—"

"..Hari ini, mungkin aku akan mencari buku untuk referensi tugas.."

"—Dan mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan! Mereka tidak tahu seberapa banyak hal aneh yang kau lakukan dan mereka tidak lakukan—"

"Aku juga akan mencari bahan bacaan untuk dibagi dengan anak-anak panti asuhan.."

"—Dan kau hanya diam saja, Rivaille?!"

Eren mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus—perlahan, Rivaille berjalan lebih dulu dan kini meninggalkan sosoknya yang berhenti berjalan. Di saat seperti ini, Eren ingin sekali Rivaille bisa melihat sosoknya, agar Eren bisa menjelaskan semua hal yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada lelaki tersebut—

...Namun ia sudah mati, ingat itu.

"—Ck!" Eren hanya bisa mendecak kesal dan kembali mengikuti Rivaille yang sudah jauh di depan—entah kenapa, mata dan wajahnya terasa panas.

Apa ini yang disebut kesal, ya?

Menghentakkan kakinya dengan kencang—Eren berharap akan ada yang sadar bahwa suara gaduh itu ditimbulkan oleh dirinya. Ia mulai kesal karena tak seorangpun menyadari keberadaannya—terutama Rivaille.

"—Oh, lihat disana. Ada Rivaille."

—suara yang asing kembali mencuri perhatiannya—kini, di hadapan Rivaille berdiri seorang lelaki dan juga beberapa orang lain di belakangnya. Lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu tersebut menyeringai—di wajahnya tertempel sebuah perekat luka, dan tatapan yang mengejek itu dibalas dengan tatapan tanpa emosi yang Rivaille berikan kepadanya.

"Lihat ini, bodoh. Karena kau memukulku kemarin, aku mendapatkan hiasan baru di wajahku!"

"—Kalau saja kau tidak duluan menendang perutku dan hendak menyakiti Petra kemarin, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

—Benar, 'kan? Rivaille tidak mungkin memukul orang tanpa sebab.

"Hah—aku tidak peduli. Aku akan membalasmu berkali-kali lipat. Semuanya, lakukan sesuai rencana!"

Kedua bola mata Eren membesar—eh?

Jangan bilang—

"—UGH!"

Hanya suara kecil yang menahan rasa sakit, ketika Rivaille tiba-tiba tersungkur jatuh dan terlempar cukup jauh. Seorang lelaki yang menjadi kawan dari Auruo memukulnya dengan sebuah tongkat _baseball_—Eren kini membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"—Rivaille!" Eren menahan lengan pemuda lain yang hendak mengayunkan balok kayu tebal ke arah Rivaille sekarang—namun berbeda dengan tadi, tangannya kini kembali menembus benda solid. "—Sial!"

Dan pukulan benda keras tersebut tak bisa dihindari. Eren kembali mencoba—berusaha menghentikan serangan lainnya yang diberikan secara bertubi-tubi, berharap bahwa tangannya bisa menggapai benda solid seperti saat di kelas tadi—

"Rivaille, kenapa kau diam saja?!" Eren berlari ke arah pemuda yang kini menghampiri Rivaille, menggapai benda keras lainnya yang hendak diayunkan oleh pemuda tersebut—"BERDIRI! LAWAN MEREKA, RIVAILLE! LAWAN MEREKA DAN MENANG!"

Masih merasa usahanya gagal, kini Eren menghampiri Rivaille yang sudah penuh dengan luka dan memar. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya—Eren mencengkeram kedua bahu milik pemuda tersebut.

—Tak sadar bahwa tangannya berhasil menyentuh Rivaille saat itu, Eren kembali berteriak,

"LAWAN! JANGAN DIAM SAJA—KAU TAK BISA TERUS HIDUP HANYA DENGAN MENJADI ORANG BAIK!" Eren mengguncang tubuh di hadapannya perlahan—"AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK SE-LEMAH ITU!"

"...Aku—tidak.. lemah.."

"—BANGUN, RIVAILLE!"

Rivaille merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mencengkeram bahunya—tak ada siapapun di hadapannya.

...Tapi, entah kenapa..

Rasanya, ada seseorang yang memberikannya kekuatan.

"—BANGUN, LAWAN MEREKA, DAN MENANG!"

* * *

—_Ya, bangun. Lawan. Dan.. menang._

* * *

Ayunan sebuah _stick golf _hampir mengenai wajahnya—_**GREP! **_namun tidak, Rivaille mengangat tangannya dan menahan benda tersebut.

—_Bangun, dan lawan._

Entah kenapa, Rivaille merasa..

..Bahwa ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"...Tch, aku yakin, anak-anak di kelas pasti akan semakin menjauhiku setelah ini," Rivaille beranjak perlahan—walau sesekali meringis kesakitan. "..Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melawan karena tidak mau mereka semakin menjauhiku. Apa boleh buat,"

Rivaille berlari ke arah sang biang keladi—melewati banyak orang yang hendak meluncurkan serangan, dan ternyata bisa ditepisnya dengan mudah. Sesampainya ia di hadapan Auruo—satu tangannya yang terkepal kini mendarat di hadapan wajah pemuda abu-abu tersebut.

"—Aku harus melawan, dan menang."

—Eren tak sadar air matanya sudah turun, ketika mendengar Rivaille mengatakan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

"—Aku betul-betul merasa lega... sangat lega!"

Eren tersenyum lebar, melihat Rivaille kini sedang membasuh sapu tangan miliknya dengan air hangat dari kantin dan mengusapnya ke permukaan kulit yang memar dan terluka—satu tinju di wajah Auruo, dan Rivaille memenangkan pertandingan, membuat para keroconya kabur begitu saja. Dan Eren tersenyum puas, disini—ia sempat sebal melihat Rivaille yang diam tidak melawan.

Masih merawat luka di tubuh dan wajahnya, Rivaille menghela nafas panjang—Eren ingin, sih, membantu Rivaille mengurus luka di tubuhnya tersebut—tapi tangannya kini kembali menembus benda. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"—Ouch.." Rivaille meringis kesakitan lagi—membuat Eren kini menghampiri lelaki tersebut. "Sakit.. sial, ternyata mereka lumayan serius, tadi.."

"—Rivaille, kau tidak apa-apa? Uuuh, coba saja, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu..."

Eren menyentuh lengan Rivaille—_**syut, **_ternyata masih menembus. Kini tubuhnya yang transparan kembali mengikuti hukum yang ada, bergerak melewati benda yang eksistensinya terdaftar di dimensi yang berbeda dengannya—

..Andai saja, ia belum mati.

..Andai saja, ia ini bukan sekedar roh yang gentayangan tanpa arah seperti ini.

Dengan gerakan yang tiap detiknya menembus kulit penuh luka dan memar tersebut, Eren membelai lembut lengan dan juga tubuh Rivaille yang terkena banyak luka—wajah, bahu, lengan, leher—dengan bodohnya, Eren berharap bahwa gerakan sederhana tersebut bisa menghilangkan luka atau rasa sakit Rivaille; minimal, membuat hangat.

. . . . . . . .

—Namun, sia-sia, bukan?

"...Ukh—" Eren beranjak dan meninggalkan Rivaille sejenak—meninggalkan ruangan dan ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin. Sebenarnya, tak masalah jika ia berteriak di dalam sini juga—toh, tak akan ada yang mendengar.

—Tapi, walau tidak terlihat, Eren tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Rivaille yang kini masih berjuang sendirian.

Meninggalkan sedikit jejak tak terlihat di dalam ruangan, Rivaille kini ditinggalkan seorang diri. Sosok Eren yang tak bisa terlihat tidak menemani dirinya saat ini; dan Rivaille membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"...Eh..? Rasa sakitnya.. menghilang."

—Dan ia tersadar dengan rasa sakit yang sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Pukul satu di siang hari.

Selesai mengurusi luka dan memar di tubuhnya, Rivaille kembali berjalan menuju destinasi selanjutnya—karena sudah kehilangan _mood _untuk melanjutkan pergi ke perpustakaan, Eren kini menebak-nebak akan pergi kemana Rivaille selanjutnya.

Melihat sosok di hadapannya berjalan seperti biasa—layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, membuat Eren sedikit kagum kepadanya. Ia seperti orang yang dengan cepat bangun dan berjalan melanjutkan hidup, ketika ada seseorang yang membuatnya terjatuh.

—dan hal ini membuat Eren berpikir, kenapa tidak banyak orang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rivaille. ukh— Eren bahkan yakin bahwa dirinya di saat hidup bukanlah orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kau memang hebat, Rivaille.." Eren tersenyum tipis seraya menatap sosok lelaki itu dari belakang. "Aku jadi... kagum kepadamu."

* * *

—_Karena kau akan mendapatkan pandangan yang berbeda akan dunia ini,_

_Ketika kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang orang lain.._

* * *

"Ah.. aku harus belanja untuk makan malam,"

Eren kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada Rivaille—yang kini berjalan menuju sebuah mini market yang tak jauh dari pandangan mata. Masih dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajah—Eren mengikuti Rivaille seperti biasa.

"Rivaille, tunggu, aku ikut~"

—Tak peduli jika ia tidak terlihat ataupun tidak terdengar,

Berada di samping Rivaille membuatnya mengetahui banyak hal.

"Lobak, daging sapi, kecap—"

"Rivaille, Rivaille! Buat kare untuk makan malam, dong! Aku ingin kare~"

"Ah.. aku juga lupa bumbu kare—"

"Yes! Aku mau mencicipi kare buatan Rivaille!"

Meski hanya Eren sendiri yang tertawa dan menanggapi gumam-an tidak jelas milik Rivaille,

Meski Rivaille bahkan tak sadar akan keberadaan Eren di sampingnya saat ini—

"Aku memang tidak punya tujuan setelah ini; tapi, terus berada di sampingmu walau tak terlihat pun.. rasanya sudah cukup."

* * *

—_Ya,_

_Pandanganku akan dunia ini.._

_Mungkin sudah sedikit berubah karena dirimu._

* * *

"—Kenapa.. rasanya aku harus membuat porsi lebih, ya?" Rivaille menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—"Apa ini pertanda bahwa akan ada tamu nanti malam?"

Menatap isi keranjang belanjaannya sejenak—Rivaille kembali membuat keputusan.

"...Yah, apa boleh buat."

—Ia memasukkan satu bumbu kare lagi ke dalam keranjang.

.

.

.

"—Aku pulang.."

"Aku pulaaang~"

Rivaille disambut oleh heningnya rumah yang tak dihuni siapapun kecuali dirinya—itu pun karena ia tak memasukkan Eren ke dalam hitungan. Sementara Eren masih melantukan melodi tak jelas dari mulutnya seraya terseyum lebar, Rivaille berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan barang belanjaannya.

Menelusuri lorong rumah Rivaille yang tadi pagi tak ia perhatikan dengan baik, Eren sampai di suatu ruangan yang memiliki aura paling hangat. Termakan oleh rasa penasaran—Eren mengintip masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

—hanya ruangan kosong yang diterangi oleh satu jendela, dan Eren melihat ada sebuah foto yang diletakkan di atas meja, ditemani dupa di samping kiri dan kanan foto tersebut.

Dan juga setangkai bunga yang disimpan di dalam sebuah vas—menghiasi foto tersebut di tengah-tengah.

"..Siapa..?" Eren memperhatikan wajah perempuan di foto tersebut—warna rambutnya sama gelap dengan surai Rivaille, namun sorot matanya lembut dan warna matanya adalah biru.

Kenalan? Keluarga? kekasih—

"—Ibu,"

Eren menoleh seketika—mendengar Rivaille kini sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Berjalan melewati Eren seperti biasa—Rivaille menghampiri meja dengan foto tersebut. Di tangannya ada setangkai bunga berwarna kuning yang indah—ia mengganti bunga yang sudah sedikit layu di dalam vas dengan yang baru.

"Oh.. ini Ibumu, Rivaille?"

"Hari ini banyak hal terjadi, Ibu." Rivaille duduk di hadapan foto tersebut dan menatap paras wanita di dalam bingkai. "Aku melakukan apa yang dari dulu sudah kau lakukan—aku melihat dunia dari sudut pandangmu."

Eren tertegun—tunggu...

"Aku berharap, dengan melihat dunia dari sudut pandangmu—aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi,"

"Rivaille, jadi—"

"Tapi kenapa, ya? Aku masih merasa... sendiri."

Tak pernah Eren sadari, tak pernah Eren rasa bahwa semua yang dilakukan Rivaille itu terasa janggal.

"Jadi, Rivaille.."

.

.

—_Selama ini, ia mencoba untuk melihat dunia dalam sudut pandang berbeda._

—_Selama ini,_

_Ia masih terus mencoba agar bisa berdiri sendirian._

_Tapi,_

_Walau ia dapat membuat orang lain mengubah pandangan akan dunia ini_—

_...Ia sendiri sebenarnya masih belum mengerti._

_._

_._

"..Kalau saja, aku bukan sekedar roh yang tak terlihat oleh siapapun.." Eren perlahan berjalan mendekati Rivaille yang masih duduk di depan foto Ibunya. "..Kalau saja, aku bisa menjadi kekuatanmu saat ini.."

—Kali ini saja, kali ini saja.

Ia ingin tubuhnya tak menembus ketika lenganya melingkar menjadi sebuah pelukan.

Eren melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh RIvaille—memberi pelukan hangat yang tak terlihat dari belakang. Berharap bahwa kehangatan yang ia ingin berikan dapat dirasakan, berharap bahwa Rivaille sadar bahwa saat ini ia tidak sendirian—

Berharap agar Rivaille sadar bahwa disini, ada orang yang ingin menjadi kekuatan baginya.

.

.

_Aku ingin menjadi kekuatan untukmu._

_Aku ingin berdiri dan berjalan bersamamu—di sampingmu._

_._

_._

"...Ibu?"

Eren memejamkan kedua matanya—tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh menangis. Rasanya memalukan sekali, harus menangis untuk seseorang yang bahkan selalu berusaha untuk terus tegar—

"Aku merasa sangat hangat, saat ini..."

Sama seperti tadi—Rivaille merasakan kehangatan yang tak terlihat, melingkar di tubuhnya dan begitu lembut juga nyaman.

"...Terima kasih."

—Kepada siapa ia berterima kasih?

..Entahlah.

Yang pasti, ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang menemani dirinya untuk tetap bertahan, saat ini.

.

.

.

Eren mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang—setelah membuat dirinya nyaman di atas sofa bersama Rivaille yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang. Matanya fokus ke arah televisi—menyaksikan acara yang Rivaille pilih secara acak dari semua saluran yang ada.

Acara berita—memberikan berbagai informasi seputar negara mereka saat ini, atau hanya berita lokal biasa yang tak jarang diabaikan oleh orang-orang—

Berita sore pukul tiga. Mungkin Rivaille memang suka menonton berita, ya?

"—_**Sementara korban kecelakaan bernama Eren Jaeger.."**_

"..Eh?" Eren—yang awalnya acuh tak acuh, kini mendengarkan berita dengan seksama. Kakinya berhenti berayun dan kini tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"_**Korban akan dimakamkan hari ini**_—"

"...Oh, begitu, ya?" Eren tertawa hampa. "..Apa aku harus datang kesana dan melihat tubuhku sendiri di kubur ke dalam tanah? Aah, aku malas~"

Lagipula, Eren sudah tak ada niatan untuk mengingat lagi segala hal tentang dirinya di masa lalu—asal sudah ingat nama saja juga cukup.

—Karena saat ini, ia sudah memantapkan dirinya. Ia ingin..

"Berada di samping Rivaille, itu saja sudah cukup."

Memandang sosok lelaki itu tanpa diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan, selalu menjadi kekuatannya dalam diam—

Rasa kagum ini membuat Eren bertahan, rasa kagum yang tumbuh hanya dari beberapa jam mengikuti dirinya, hanya dari beberapa jam melihat dunia dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Rasa kagum yang sebenarnya...

"—Anak itu.."

Rivaille menatap layar televisi dengan seksama—dilihatnya dengan baik foto korban kecelakaan bernama Eren Jaeger tersebut berkali-kali, seolah ia familiar dengan kilatan warna hijau tersebut.

"..Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, deh."

—Yah, dia ada di sampingmu saat ini, Rivaille.

"—OH!"

"...Eh?"

Eren melemparkan berjuta tatapan penuh tanya ketika Rivaille beranjak dari atas sofa dan mengambil mantelnya yang terlipat rapi di atas meja—mengambil syal berwarna biru dan memakai sepatunya, Rivaille keluar dari dalam rumahnya begitu saja.

...Apa yang terjadi?

"...Rivaille?"

—Dan meski sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Eren kembali mengikuti Rivaille keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu berbeda dengan tadi pagi—kali ini betul-betul cepat dan tanpa celah, tak memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan berhenti walau hanya untuk sedetik saja. Banyak kalimat protes yang Eren luncurkan kepada lelaki tersebut—tapi itulah kerugian menjadi roh yang tak bisa dilihat dan didengar siapapun; Rivaille tak bisa mendengarkan dirinya.

Menaiki jalan menanjak yang cukup panjang membuat nafas Rivaille sedikit terasa berat—keringat mulai terlihat meski udara begitu dingin terasa.

—Satu lagi destinasi yang tidak diketahui oleh Eren, dan satu lagi isi pikiran Rivaille yang tak bisa ia tebak alurnya.

Kemana langkah kaki lelaki itu akan membawanya pergi?

.

.

.

Sampai di sebuah gerbang yang ditutupi pagar besi yang menjulang—Rivaille memasuki tempat tersebut tanpa ragu. Sementara Eren di belakang masih menoleh kesana kemari, menangkap pemandangan tak asing yang sedang ia lihat saat ini—

..Pemakaman?

Eren melihat Rivaille berlari ke arah kerumunan yang masih ramai—menghampiri sekumpulan orang yang masih mengitari sebuah batu nisan.

—Siapa?

Kehadiran Rivaille yang disadari oleh sekumpulan orang disana membuat beberapa tangisan kini terhenti—beberapa menatapnya aneh, beberapa menatapnya tajam.

Ia menatap batu nisan yang berukirkan nama yang tak asing;

_**Eren Jaeger.**_

— Eren membuka mulutnya, "..Kenapa.."

Eren melihat Rivaille menundukkan wajahnya—berdoa untuk sesaat, di dalam keheningan yang mengudara—

"...Kenapa kau datang kesini, Rivaille?"

—Beribu pertanyaan kini kembali memasuki benaknya.

...Jadi memang benar asumsinya tadi pagi, ia tiba-tiba berada di dalam ruangan Rivaille itu—memang ada alasannya.

Tapi.. apa?

"Maafkan aku.." Rivaille bergumam, "Maaf karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu,"

"—Kau!"

Seorang gadis kini menghampiri Rivaille—tangan gadis itu terkepal erat, dengan raut wajah yang tak menunjukkan keramahan dan emosi yang terkumpul jelas—gadis ber-syal merah itu melantangkan suaranya.

"—KAU BISA SAJA MENYELAMATKAN EREN, KAU LELAKI TAK TAHU DIRI!" Gadis itu mencengkeram kerah mantel yang Rivaille kenakan. "KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK DATANG TERLAMBAT KEMARIN!"

"Tung—hey, apa maksudnya?! Jangan sakiti Rivaille!" Eren ingin meraih lengan gadis itu—namun ternyata ia menmebus benda solid, lagi. Eren mendecak kesal.

"KALAU SAJA KEMARIN KAU MEMENTINGKAN EREN DIBANDINGKAN MENOLONG ANAK KECIL YANG TERJATUH DARI SEPEDA—" Gadis itu membuat suaranya semakin lantang, "—EREN PASTI MASIH BISA SELAMAT, DOKTER TIDAK BERGUNA!"

—Kilatan hijau dari bola mata lelaki itu membesar seketika.

..Dan Rivaille hanya menutup warna perak dari kedua bola matanya dengan poni rambutnya yang panjang.

.

.

_Kenapa kau bersembunyi di balik tirai?_

_._

_._

"..Rivaille..."

"—Maafkan aku.."

"MEMINTA MAAF PUN SUDAH TIDAK ADA GUNANYA!"

"Maafkan aku.."

"EREN SUDAH TIDAK ADA!"

"Maafkan aku—"  
"EREN SUDAH TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI LAGI UNTUK SELAMANYA!"

.

.

_Mengapa,_

_Kau selalu menerima segala rasa sakit yang mereka berikan?_

_._

_._

"Hentikan... HENTIKAN, MIKASA!"

Tak sadar bahwa Eren memanggil nama gadis itu walau ingatannya samar—Eren mendorong Mikasa menjauh dari Rivaille. Tangannya kembali bisa bersentuhan dengan benda solid untuk sesaat—membuat gadis dengan nama Mikasa tersebut tertegun di tempat.

"...Tadi, rasanya aku mendengar suara Eren—"

"—Maafkan aku, sekali lagi.. maafkan aku."

Rivaille tak membalas apa yang Mikasa sudah katakan kepadanya tadi,

Dan ia berbalik seraya meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa suara.

"...Rivaille, tunggu—"

Ingin mengejar sosok yang pergi menjauh tersebut—namun seketika, warna hitam menyambut visi Eren yang hendak melangkah.

—Apa saja yang ia telah lupakan?

.

.

.

* * *

—_Pagi itu, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa._

_Eren mengabaikan Mikasa dan membentaknya dengan kesal ketika gadis itu terus-terusan mengingatkan Eren agar memperhatikan guru di dalam kelas._

_Eren bahkan mengatai Mikasa untuk menjauh darinya, ketika gadis itu melarang Eren untuk masuk ke dalam cabang militer yang sudah menjadi impiannya sejak kecil._

—_Sungguh, Mikasa hanya merasa khawatir dan tidak ingin Eren terluka._

_Eren berjalan menuju sekolah dengan emosi yang meluap-luap_—_ia menendang tong sampah yang ada di samping jalan, tanpa memperdulikan isinya yang berhamburan. Ia bahkan tak sadar ada seekor anak kucing di dalam tong sampah tersebut._

_Eren berjalan menabrak seorang nenek-nenek yang terjatuh di taman_—_dan tanpa memiliki niat untuk membantu nenek tersebut dan meminta maaf, ia terus berjalan._

_Ia berjalan melewati panti asuhan dan melihat beberpa anak kecil sedang bermain di luar_—_satu orang anak yang menaiki sepeda, menabrak Eren dan terjatuh begitu saja_—_Eren menatap tajam dan berteriak ke arah anak kecil tersebut, membuatnya menangis. Namun Eren terus berjalan_—

_Ia selalu seperti ini, menganggap dunia ini begitu menyebalkan dan selalu berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya._

_Dunia ini begitu kejam_—_sudah mengambil kedua orangtuanya secara paksa, sudah membuatnya terjebak bersama Mikasa yang selalu mengatur kehidupannya, selalu memberikannya cobaan tiada henti.._

_Ia muak, muak, muak_—

_Ia muak dengan dunia ini._

_Ia berharap agar dunia ini hancur saja_—_ia berharap agar dia menghilang dari dunia ini sekarang juga. _

"—_**AWAS!"**_

—_Dan tepat ketika ia berpikir akan betapa muaknya ia dengan dunia ini..._

_Kegelapan yang sama dan juga rasa sakit yang sesaat mendatangi dirinya._

_. . . ._

_Masihkah ia merasa muak akan dunia ini?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Eren berlari dan terus mencari.

Bodohnya—ia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, betapa ia begitu bertolak belakang dengan Rivaille, di saat-saat terakhir. Dimana Eren terus merasa bahwa dunia ini selalu kejam terhadapnya—sementara Rivaille justru selalu menerima sisi baik dari dunia di dalam pandangannya.

Sampai detik ini—Eren baru sadar akan betapa beruntungnya ia karena sudah lahir di dunia ini,

Meski Ibu dan ayahnya sudah tiada—masih ada Mikasa yang selalu peduli akan dirinya.

Sementara Rivaille—ia sendirian, namun ia tetap bersyukur akan apa yang ia punya.

Di saat Eren tak pernah peduli akan hal sekecil apapun di sekitarnya—

Rivaille selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membagi rasa sayang untuk hal sekecil apapun yang ia temukan.

—Dan ketika Eren selalu berpikir betapa ia muak hidup di dunia ini dan ingin menghilang begitu saja,

Rivaille terus berjalan meski hanya sendirian—menghadapi dunia dan mengabaikan semua sisi kejamnya.

Eren selama ini selalu merasa sendiri—padahal ia tidak sendiri,

Sementara Rivaille selalu bersyukur walau ia hanya sendirian—meski ia merasa kesepian.

Eren selalu diberi kekuatan selama ini, dan dia tak pernah bersyukur akan hal itu.

Dan Rivaille selalu mencari dan mencari sesuatu untuk menjadi kekuatannya, menopang dirinya untuk tetap menghadapi hidup.

—Mungkin sekarang Eren mengerti, kenapa ia tiba-tiba berada di dalam ruangan Rivaille tadi pagi. Dunia ingin mengajarkannya suatu kehidupan dari sudut pandang orang lain.

—Betapa bodohnya Eren Jaeger ini.

"—Rivaille, kau dimana?!"

—Ia terus berlari dan mencari.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore, tepat.

Sudah dua jam Eren mengitari kota—mencari sosok lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang minimalis dan surai hitam yang dipadukan dengan iris perak. Warna oranye mendominasi langit saat ini, hari akan menjadi gelap sesaat lagi.

—Masih belum menemukan sosok yang ia cari semenjak tadi, Eren berusaha sekuat mungkin agar air mata tidak mengalir. Berkali-kali ia menggosok matanya dengan lengan kaosnya yang berwarna hijau muda—ia kembali mencari sosok pemuda yang membuatnya mengerti akan arti hidup.

—Ia menemukan arti hidup, ketika ia sendiri sudah mati. Ironis, bukan?

Tapi di saat itu, ia tidak peduli—ia hanya ingin menemui Rivaille, ia ingin suaranya tersampaikan kepada lelaki tersebut—

Menyampaikan berjuta rasa terima kasih di dalam dadanya,

Menyampaikan berjuta kata-kata yang ia harap bisa membuat Rivaille semakin kuat,

Menyampaikan betapa inginnya ia menjadi kekuatan Rivaille sampai kapan pun juga—

...Dan juga menyampaikan rasa kagumnya yang entah sejak kapan..

Sudah ia tafsirkan sebagai cinta.

—Ya, ketika ia pergi meninggalkan Rivaille yang mengurusi luka dan memarnya tadi siang,

Eren sebenarnya berteriak sekuat tenaga di luar ruangan;

* * *

"_**SIAL, KENAPA AKU JADI JATUH CINTA KEPADANYA?!"**_

* * *

Debaran jantung dan rona wajah yang selalu ia tepis; selalu ia sembunyikan dari semua orang,

—Hal itu tak pernah diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya.

.

.

.

Warna oranye kini hampir berpadu dengan biru tua—matahari akan terbenam tak lama lagi.

Rivaille masih menatap ke arah matahari musim dingin yang entah kenapa terasa terbenam lebih cepat dari biasanya—melihat pemandangan dari atas padang rumput yang tak ramai dikunjungi orang.

Hari ini akan berakhir, sebentar lagi.

—Dan entah kenapa, Rivaille merasa sedih akan hal itu.

"Hari ini, banyak hal yang terjadi.." gumam Rivaille. "Dan entah kenapa—aku merasa tidak sendiri,"

Kau tak akan sadar dengan perubahan yang terjadi di dalam dirimu sendiri, atau di dalam kehidupanmu sehari-hari—

Tapi, orang lain akan sadar akan hal tersebut.

"—_Rivaille!"_

Mengatur nafas yang terputus-putus, Eren akhirnya menemukan sosok lelaki yang ia cari—lelaki tersebut masih mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke arah matahari sore, dan Eren masih setia berdiri di belakangnya.

—sampai kapanpun juga, ia berharap agar bisa terus seperti ini. Berdiri di belakangnya, selalu menopang tanpa diketahui dan tak terlihat—

Namun, Eren harus menerima kenyataan.

"—_Rivaille.. lihat, tubuhku mulai... terlihat semakin transparan."_

—Cahaya berwarna oranye itu seperti melebur dengan warna hijau kaosnya, warna coklat kulitnya, dan warna hijau matanya—

Ia semakin menipis bagaikan udara.

"_Rivaille, aku.. benar-benar ingin mengatakan semuanya kepadamu, secara langsung."_

"—Matahari terbenam hari ini terasa aneh.." Rivaille kembali bergumam.

"_Kau sudah membuat pandanganku akan dunia ini berubah, sepenuhnya."_ Eren melanjutkan kata-katanya—tangannya meremas kaos yang ia kenakan hingga membuat kerutan yang tampak, _"Kau betul-betul orang yang luar biasa."_

"—Tapi matahari ini..." Rivaille membentuk sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Juga terasa hangat, entah kenapa."

"_Aku kagum kepadamu—tidak, mungkin, dalam satu hari ini aku memasuki kehidupanmu..."_ Eren menelan ludah, melanjutkan kalimatnya. _"—Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu_."

"Aku juga... merasa tidak sendiri, entah kenapa.."

"_Aku ingin sekali terus berada di sampingmu selamanya, Rivaille."_

"Aku merasa, terus seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa.."

"—_Hanya saja, aku harus pergi untuk selamanya."_

Matahari semakin turun, menyembunyikan diri dan bersiap untuk melempar peran kepada sang rembulan yang akan tampak di malam hari. Butiran salju kembali turun perlahan—

—Dan Eren mulai menghilang, memudar—di tengah sinar yang perlahan akan ditutupi kegelapan. Air matanya yang turun semakin menyatu, tak bisa dibedakan dengan butiran es yang turun dari langit—

...Berakhir sampai disini?

Satu hari saja—

Rasanya cukup untuk membuat sebuah perubahan besar.

"_Andai saja—andai saja, aku bertemu denganmu lebih awal, Rivaille."_

.

.

"_Aku ingin menjadi kekuatanmu."_

_._

_._

_._

"—Eh?" Rivaille menoleh ke belakang—tadi, rasanya ada seseorang yang berbicara dan berdiri di belakangnya. Sisa keberadaannya masih ada—terasa lembut. Namun, sosok itu sudah tidak terasa lagi keberadaannya. "..Tadi sepertinya, ada orang disini—"

—Dan Rivaille terdiam sejenak.

"...Ah, rasa hangat itu menghilang lagi." Rivaille menghela nafas panjang seraya menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku sendirian.. lagi."

_._

_._

—_Satu hari aku memasuki kehidupanmu,_

_..Dan aku ingin terus berada di sampingmu._

_. . . ._

_Aku mencintaimu,_

_..Aku ingin menjadi kekuatanmu,_

_Tetapi.._

_Aku harus menghilang dari hadapanmu untuk selamanya._

_..Maafkan aku, ya._

"_Selamat tinggal."_

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_[[Fanfic ini spesial untuk __**Jeruk**_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Jeruk. Walau terlambat, semoga fanfic requestnya memuaskan :') ]]_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**~Sedikit omake~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Ten Years Later-**_

_**.**_

"—HARAP TENANG, SEMUANYA!"

Petra kewalahan sendiri ketika melihat sekumpulan anak kecil yang hari ini luar biasa ributnya—tak mau diatur dan berisik. Petra nyaris saja kehilangan kesabaran—namun ia sadar bahwa yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah seorang anak kecil. Petra menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"—Tenanglah, Petra. Lagipula, ini memang jam bebas, bukan? Wajar saja kalau mereka bermain dan berisik seperti ini."

"Ah, Rivaille.." Petra menghembuskan nafas—tanda bahwa ia menyerah. "Iya, sih.. tapi hari ini spesial, aku mau memperkenalkan anak baru kepada mereka."

"—Anak baru?" Rivaille menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Ternyata setelah merubah panti asuhan ini menjadi sebuah taman kanak-kanak, tempat ini jadi populer, ya?" Rivaille tertawa kecil dan samar—nyaris tak terlihat.

"Yah, begitulah.. kau mau melihat anak barunya, Rivaille? Dia sedikit pemalu, sih.. Dia ada di balik pintu sana,"

"Disana?" Rivaille berjalan menuju pintu dimana ada seorang anak kecil yang sesekali mengintip ke dalam ruangan—ia menarik lembut lengan anak kecil tersebut untuk berbalik dan menunjukkan wajahnya. "Hey—"

—Dan kilatan hijau yang rasanya membuat ia bernostalgia.

.

—_Hey,_

_. . ._

_Apakah kau sudah menjadi lebih kuat saat ini, Rivaille?_

_._

"—Eren, sudah kubilang agar tidak usah malu, bukan?" Petra menyusul Rivaille dan menepuk perlahan kepala anak kecil yang ada di bawahnya—"Mereka semua temanmu juga, loh!"

"T-tapi, Eren takut.."

"Oh, ayolah, Eren! Kau sudah berumur lima tahun, masa' kau takut?"

—Rasa hangat dan juga keberadaan yang terasa familiar...

.

_Hey, Rivaille,_

_..bagaimana kalau seandainya aku..._

_Diberi kesempatan untuk bisa berada di sampingmu,_

_Lebih dari satu hari saja?_

_._

"...Rivaille?"

"—Ah?"

"Ada apa? Kau menatap Eren terus sedari tadi.."

—Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki ini tidaklah asing..

"Oh, tidak.. aku hanya.. merasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, dimana.. ya?" Rivaille ikut membelai lembut kepala Eren kecil—membuat yang bersangkutan menatapnya dengan iris hijau yang bulat tersebut.

"Ah, mungkin kau pernah melihatnya ketika berjalan, atau semacamnya?" Petra beranjak dan memberi gestur yang mengajak Rivaille dan Eren masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. "Ayo, kita masuk!"

Rivaille mengangguk dan menarik lengan Eren—menuntunnya ke dalam ruang kelas seraya membawa benaknya berpikir akan pertemuan yang terasa familiar. Sementara itu, anak kecil yang kini tangannya sedang digenggam oleh Rivaille hanya bisa tersenyum secara diam-diam,

"_Kita bertemu lagi, Rivaille."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Mulai saat ini, tolong beritahu aku seperti apa dunia yang ada di dalam pandanganmu, ya?_

_Karena kali ini_—

_Aku mendapatkan kesempatan lebih dari satu hari._

_._

_._

_**The (real) End.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
